Larissa Koralov
a |rankimage = RUS-A-O4.png |ranklink = Raven Security Group |fullname = Larissa Fyodorovna Koralova |alias = |rank = Major |branch = Raven Security Group |position = SGSOCOM Liason |organisation = Raven Security Group |species = Tau'ri |gender = Femle |dob = December 6th, 1997 |placeofbirth = St. Petersburg, Russia |commandbanner = RSG.png |command = Raven Security Group |unitbanner = SGSOCOM.png |unit = Stargate Special Operations Command |2ndcommandbanner = |2ndcommand = |status = Player Character |player = Brian Coffin |affiliation = Armed Forces of the Russian Federation, Stargate Command, USS Ranger, Task Force 571, PeaceKeeper Industries, Raven Security Group |avatar = Stana Katic}} Major Larissa Koralova is Raven Security Group's liason to SGSOCOM, coordinating efforts between the two organizations. Physical *'Height:' 5' 7" *'Weight:' 120 lbs. *'Eye Color:' Blue *'Hair Color': Brown *'Hair Style:' Shoulder Length *'ATA Gene Status:' Positive *'WTA Gene Status:' Positive (Gene Therapy) *'GTA Gene Status:' Negative Education *'Primary:' St. Petersburg Primary School *'Secondary:' Moscow Suvurov Military School **Class of 2015 *'Post Secondary Education:' Combined Arms Academy of the Armed Forces **Class of 2019 *'Military Education:' **Russian Army Infantry School; 08/20/2019 - 12/20/2019 **FSB Operations School; 01/01/2020 - 03/15/2021 **FSB Special Operations School; 03/30/2021 - 05/03/2022 **PKI Accelerated Basic Orientation: 04/06/2027 - 04/15/2027 **RSG Accelerated Basic Orientation: 12/10/2027 - 12/17/2027 Family *'Father:' Fyodr Koralov **Deceased (04/12/10) - Natural Causes *'Mother:' Karla Koralova **Deceased (10/01/11) - Natural Causes *'Brother:' Major Dmitry Koralov, 1st Company, Task Force Atlas **Born 09/18/1995 *'Sister:' Natalia Koralova, Public Relations Staff, International Oversight Advisory **Born 02/15/2000 Career History *Assigned, FSB Special Purpose Unit "Vympel" **05/16/2022 - 02/01/2025 *Deployed, Operation ADVENT SPIKE (Raid on Suspected Rebellion Sympathizers) **08/20/2023-Same *Deployed, Operation ADVENT SPIKE II (Elimination of Sympathizer Fugitives) **04/15/2024-Same *Deployed, Operation FAST SAPPHIRE (Apprehension of Medvedev Assassins) **09/15/24-Same *Recruited, Stargate Program **02/01/2025 *Assigned, Atlantis Expedition **03/10/2025 - 02/01/2026 *Assigned, Stargate Training Cadre **02/10/2026 - 11/02/2026 *Assigned, Task Force Stalker **11/02/2026 - 03/01/2027 *Assigned, Task Force 571 **03/01/2027 - 04/05/2027 *Dismissed from Russian Military **04/05/2027 *Recruited, PeaceKeeper Industries **04/06/2027 *Assigned, Task Force 571 **04/15/2027 - 12/10/2027 *Recruited, Raven Security Group **12/10/2027 *Assigned, Liason to SGSOCOM, Raven Security Group **12/17/2027 - Present Effective Dates of Promotion * - Junior Lieutenant: 05/25/19 * - Lieutenant: 08/12/21 * - Senior Lieutenant: 05/16/22 * - Captain: 01/01/26 * - Major: 02/23/27 * - Major (PKI): 04/15/27 * - Major (RSG): 12/17/27 Awards & Decorations Russian Armed Forces - Note: Due to the complexities of Russian military awards, this list states military-issued awards first, Ministry of Defense-issued awards second. *Order of Saint George, Second Class **Final Award, Presented in Recognition of Exemplary Service to the Motherland *Order of Suvorov **Service with Task Force Stalker as Commanding Officer *Medal of the Order For Merit to the Fatherland, Military Class I **Operations with Task Force Paladin *Cross of Saint George, Third Class **Service with Task Force Stalker *Cross of Saint George, Fourth Class **Operation FAST SAPPHIRE *Medal "For Courage" **Operation ADVENT SPIKE *Medal "For Courage" **Operation ADVENT SPIKE II *Medal of Suvorov **First Combat Mission w/ AE-2 *Medal "For Military Valor", First Class **Second Class awarded for service with Vympel Group, First Class awarded for service with Atlantis Expedition *Medal "For Strengthening Military Cooperation" *Medal "For Participation in the Victory Day Military Parade" **Marched in 2024 Moscow Victory Day parade *Decoration "Participant in Combat Operations" Background Larissa had every intention of following her father and brother into the Russian Armed Forces. What she never expected was to be tagged for recruitment into the Federal Security Service, much less to serve in their special purpose unit "Vympel". When recruited, Larissa had the option to serve the FSB as a regular agent, but the allure of the challenge of serving in "Vympel" was too strong to resist, and she subjected herself to a grueling training process that few survived, graduating in the first female class to join "Vympel". During her time in service, she was deployed three times. Her first two operations involved the arrest and elimination of Russian Military personnel who were suspected as supporting the newly formed "Tau'ri Rebellion", both operations occurring within Russia's borders, including a raid outside of Sochi, Russia, and at the Novosibirsk Shipyards in Siberia. While the first operation was fairly cut-and-dry, her second was not, as it lead to the death of her lover, one of her teammates, which has since left it's mark on her. However, her third operation, the apprehension of the group responsible for President Dmitry Medvedev's death in 2014, was in Prague, and her actions in limiting civilian casualties ensured that the operation did not end up souring Russian/Czech relations, as was feared. The operation was quite successful, but it was clear that Larissa's mental state in the wake of the loss of someone she cared so much for was going to further affect her service with Vympel, and she was ordered to find a new unit to serve with. Larissa has volunteered for service off-world with the Atlantis Expedition, wanting to prove herself off-world, and quietly, to make the Imperial Brotherhood pay for the loss she has been forced to endure. She was assigned to AE-2, first as it's executive officer, and was then promoted to it's commanding officer. After two successful missions, Larissa was promoted to the rank of Captain, but almost immediately thereafter, she was summoned back to Earth to serve as the Executive Officer with the Stargate Training Cadre. During the Allies-Chinese War, Larissa was temporarily reassigned to Task Force Paladin, a SGSOCOM operations group tasked with removing the Ultranationalist government that had illegally taken power in Russia. The mission was successful, but it did cause a problem for her, in that those who supported Alexandra Turova's government deemed her and her family as traitors, while those who did not hailed her as a patriot and hero. Either way, returning to a Russian unit was now impossible. In late 2026, however, Larissa was offered command of Task Force Stalker, a multi-national Special Forces unit being embarked on the relaunched USS Defiant. Tired of being behind a desk, Larissa took the position. This role suited her, but between growing political issues in Russia, and new directions being taken by Stargate Special Operations Command, she was reassigned, with the core of Stalker, to Task Force 571, aboard the USS Ranger. However, in April of 2027, politics ended her career. The hardliners who supported President Alexandra Turova were growing in momentum, and as murders of Russians who were involved with off-world operations or with those who had stopped Turova's government began, Moscow realized they had to start publicly handling it, while at the same time, appeasing the nationalists who were against Turova's regime and viewed these same people as heroes. Larissa and a number of non-politically tied personnel were all discharged from service, but charges of treason would not be pursued. Larissa was dismissed from service on April 6, 2027. However, she had planned to make her time in the Russian armed forces, and was not prepared to enter into the civilian world, and was especially unwilling to give up serving off-world. She, therefore, was made an offer to join as a private contractor with PeaceKeeper Industries, which she accepted, under the condition the could rejoin with the Ranger and 571 before it deployed again, which was met. However, shortly after the Enigma attacked in late 2027, Larissa was given a new job offer, with the Russian Private Military Company, Raven Security Group, which wanted to bring her in due to her loyalties and unique skillset, and paid both PeaceKeeper Industries and Larissa a hefty sum to recruit her. Wanting some sort of tie back to her country, Larissa took the offer, and has been given a unique position, officially acting as the company's liaison with Stargate Special Operations Command. Personality Larissa is relatively friendly to her peers, and tries to engender trust between herself and her comrades. She is absolutely protective of those under her command, and will not put her own career or well being before theirs. However, she is rather secretive of where she has come from, since she is technically not permitted to reveal that she is FSB or formerly with Vympel to those without clearance. Under fire, she is absolutely cold and efficient, perfectly willing to do whatever it takes to complete the mission, but she has no tolerance for fools or heroes, nor does she find collateral damage acceptable. Qualifications & Skills *Hand-to-Hand Qualifications: Systema, Krav Maga *Combat Qualifications: Unconventional Warfare, Counter-Terrorism, Urban Warfare, Demolitions, Airborne (HALO Certified) *Other Qualifications: Fluent in English (Mild Canadian Accent), Czech, German, Trained in Intelligence Gathering and Counter-Intelligence by FSB Larissa's Spetznaz training has left her as a very capable soldier in any combat situation. Between the Russian Systema and Israeli Krav Maga martial arts forms, in hand-to-hand, Larissa can defeat even armed opponents while being without a weapon herself. Her pistol skills are above-average, and she regularly scored high marks with assault rifles and sniper rifles. While she tends to favor Russian weapons, primarily the AK-12, AS Val or VSS, she was trained by both the FSB and Stargate Training Cadre in Western weapons as well, and has no problems with using them. Rounded off by the full spectrum of special operations combat practices, and there are few situations that Larissa is out of her element in. Weapons & Equipment *Melee: Gerber Prodigy Tanto combat knife *Backup: Glock 42 *Sidearm: CZ 75 SP-01 Phantom (Loaded standard 9x19 7N21 AP) - Suppressor as needed *Primary: **AK-12 (Either AK-12 or AK-12U, 5.45x39mm or 7.62x39mm) - XPS-3 Holographic Sight (with or without magnifier) or Spectre DR 1-4x Variable Optic, 30- or 60-round Magazine, Magpul RFV vertical foregrip or GP-30 Grenade Launcher, Standard Muzzle Break or Suppressor **SR-3M Vikhr - Integral Suppressor, XPS-3 Holographic Sight w/3x Magnifier, 30-round Magazine, Magpul AFG angled foregrip, 9x39mm SP-6 Ammunition **H&K HK416A5 - Troy Folding BattleSights Backup Iron Sights, AimPoint M4 Red Dot Sight (w/3x Magnifier), CAA VFG5 Folding Vertical Foregrip or M320 Grenade Launcher or M-26 MASS, AN/PEQ-15 IR LAM, Surefire Mini-Monster Suppressor as Needed, Magpul PMAG 40 40-round Magazine **CZUB Skorpion EVO A3 (chambered in 6.5x25mm CBJ) - AimPoint Micro-T1 Red Dot Sight, Surefire M720V tactical light (3 o'clock rail), Magpul AFG angled foregrip, suppressor as needed *Special: **SV-98 (7.62x54mmR Model) - 1P69 3-10x42 Optics, Carrying Handle, Bi-Pod, Anti-Mirage Strap, Suppressor as Needed **VSS - 9x39mm SP-5 Ammunition, PSO-1 Optics, 20 round Magazine **Custom Saiga-12 - Short-barrel, upward extended charging handle, side-folding stock, muzzle brake, Kobra Red Dot sight, 10-round Box Magazine OR 20-round Drum Magazine Category:Russian Armed Forces Personnel Category:SGC Personnel Category:Special Operations Personnel Category:AE Personnel Category:USS Defiant Crew Category:PeaceKeeper Industries Personnel Category:Task Force 571 Personnel